Diavolo/Amarimono's version
This version of the boss is ''All-Star Battle styled, and as such, is less traditional. While his button layout is unorthodox, and his playstyle can be a bit confusing to new players, placing him in the right hands makes him a terrifying opponent, especially if the player has experience with landing counterattacks.'' ) |Image = File:Amarimonodiavolo2.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = Amarimono |Downloadlink = OneDrive A.I. patch |Rescord = Resolution |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Diavolo is a 6-button character styled to All Star Battle, though with an untraditional button layout - , , and are bound to attacks. can be used for EX attacks and the Your life is mine! ability. is a grab, and triggers Diavolo's single button hyper, Pinnacle of Eternity! Unlike other characters from JJBA, Diavolo doesn't have a Stand mode, instead opting to only bring it out for attacks or other actions, like taunts. Diavolo is quite difficult to master, as he revolves around risk-reward and mindgames rather than rushdown or zoning, since most of his attacks are slow and he has no projectiles or far-reaching attacks besides a fully charged/EX version of Time begins to move again! Despite this, he is also a fast character and still has powerful attacks, in addition to having a unique counterattack, Time has been erased! If it lands, Diavolo will freeze his opponent in place and allow the player set up for a combo or a finishing blow, though the state will wear off if Diavolo does an attack or waits too long. This counterattack can also be activated by a projectile. It should be noted to the player that Diavolo will always deactivate the state of Time has been erased! if an attack button is pressed, regardless of if it hits or not. Provided that Diavolo has a good amount of his super meter, he can also use That was a meaningless act! which is the same thing as the special move previously shown, but usable while getting damaged, letting Diavolo potentially escape a KO and perform a punish. The Your life is mine! attack, while having , can be used to extend combos. While Diavolo direct attacks are harder to land when using his Hypers, he has access to his Epitaph, which allows him to automatically dodge any attack that comes his way if he is idle or walking, though he won't dodge if he's in an air state or attacking. Pinnacle Of Eternity! is a simple counterattack hyper- landing it deals a great amount of damage to the foe (though it won't trigger if Diavolo gets hit by a helper- it will go through him instead). You can also catch the foe off guard with Abduction, an unblockable grab from behind. Unlike other characters, Diavolo's hypers only need 2000 power to activate, making building up meter less of a hassle. Being an All Star Battle character, Diavolo also has a few mechanics from said game, notably that if is pressed right when an enemy hits, Diavolo will perform a Stylish Move and take no damage, though he requires Guard Meter to do so, which is indicated by a green bar. Rumble Mode will activate when Diavolo's life is critical, which increases Diavolo's damage output and meter building. Diavolo also has chainable moves, which are his basic combo source, letting him chain a basic attack to the next highest strength, which can be canceled into specials. Diavolo can also Stylish Cancel out of any normal attack or a certain special move with , provided he has some Power. This can let you perform some combo setups, such as canceling King Crimson! to use it as a launcher- by default King Crimson! is a command grab, but it doesn't require a complex motion to pull off. Diavolo has some downfalls, of course. Getting careless with his counters can leave you open, as they do not affect grabs. His attacks are slower than most characters, making them easily punishable or counterable. He also suffers from a lack of other tools, like projectiles and captures. Opponents can easily trick Diavolo into wasting Epitaph by using grab attacks. In addition, you have to either be very lucky or very precise in order to land Abduction, as it has incredibly slow startup and can be dodged just by jumping over it, though you can hold the button used for the attack to try and get them off guard. Strangely, unlike Amarimono's other characters, Diavolo has no custom A.I., and uses the default. Since Diavolo has a more complex playstyle and isn't the best character to play as a beginner, the A.I. won't handle the character too well, making it rather low-level, though it can do a Stylish Move on occasion. There are other patches that add more challenging, custom A.I- said custom A.I. is very knowledgeable about what Diavolo is capable of, racking up long combos and making good use of counters, being able to pull them off almost right before the enemy attacks- this more brutal A.I. is suitable for players wanting a high-level opponent to fight against, as while it is hard to beat, it's not impossible. Diavolo has a special boss mode in his config, which amplifies his stats depending on the number used. 2 is the highest number, and is the hardest to beat, as Diavolo is always in his Epitaph state. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' / / / | if fully charged Hold attack button to charge version uses 500 power| }} / / / | version uses 500 power| }} / / | If landed, freezes opponent in erased time Deactivates on attack, regardless if it lands or not Consumes 500 power when activated| }} / / |Requires 2500 power Freezes opponent in erased time Deactivates on attack, regardless if it lands or not| }} / / / | version uses 500 power| }} / / / | version uses 500 power and is | }} 'Hypers' | Uses 2000 power| }} | Hold to extend invisibility Uses 2000 power| }} 'Others' |Automatically dodges attacks when standing or walking Uses 1000 power Auto-active in boss mode| }} just before an attack connects|Negates all damage|}} during certain attack|Switches to standing state}} | Uses 500 power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Edits Videos File:MUGEN Shadow Diavolo by amarimono demonstration File:MUGEN DarkSonic Vs Shadow Diavolo Category:Character versions Category:Stand Users Category:Six-button Characters Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with a Backdash Category:Low-res Characters Category:Characters with non-English victory quotes Category:Characters made by Amarimono }}